


Happily in the Now

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno contemplates past and present. Who knows what the future brings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily in the Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written as thoughts, slightly broken.

I surveyed the verdant plain by the foot of the mound I had planted my arse on one last time before closing my eyes, resting comfortably under the canopy of a tree. My hands were crossed behind my head and a cigarette were hanging from the corner of my mouth. I didn't even want to know what in Crisis' unholy name Rufus had been thinking when he had decided to meet up with his 'clientele' out here, in the middle of bloody nowhere.  
  
Still, it gave me the chance to relax a bit, after he for some reason had decided that I should be guarding the perimeter. Nothing but blood-hungry beasties and carnivorous plants within miles. Even the brawns his patrons had brought with them could handle that.  
  
Not that I wasn't being diligent in my duty anyway; I know everyone and their dog think I’m a complete slacker and an incompetent klutz, but ’everyone’ doesn’t know me as well as certain others. The only reason Rude hadn't already pulverized my every bone for breaking his glasses on an regular basis, was that he knew I‘m a good partner. Better than good, great in fact. I just tend to do things my own unique way. When I kick back and unwind, my senses heighten, and I am able to pick up on things no-one else do. Both Tseng and Rufus knew this, hell, if they didn't, do you really think I would have kept my job for this long? Rufus is more than capable of getting rid off dead meat. Actually that is his speciality; keeping things efficient.  
  
So there I was, doing what I do best; I lazed. As my thoughts started drifting, I found myself in an oddly contemplative mood. Memories better left forgotten wanted to surface, but I quickly stomped them back down. There are no room for regrets in my life.  
  
I've done a great deal of evil things in my life. Well, others might consider them evil; but I do not believe in blacks and whites; evil or good. I believe in greys. Every little action you perform can be placed on a scale of greys; from dark grey where the only thing you care about is YOU; what you want and what you need, without taking any heed of others, to the other end of the scale where you still only think about YOU, but where you actions in some way coincides with the best of others, or with what society has decided is morally right. My actions have mostly been on the darker side of that scale, driven more by need than by any real choice. Reno looks out for Reno, and that's the way it should be.  
  
Dropping the plate on Sector 7 had irked me, but not more than stepping on a troublesome insect. Other people are inconsequential, I am what counts, and refusing to obey a direct order would have been the end of me. The end of Reno. And we couldn't have that, now could we? I don't even regret it. As I do not believe in evil, I also do not believe in looking back. What's past is past, forgotten and buried in sand and dust, corroding metal and rust. Still, I admit that my work now is easier on what might be left of my soul, spirit, essence; whatever you might want to call it. I call it my heart. A particular part of my physique I had nearly forgotten I possessed, so silent had it been for many years. Now... I don’t know anymore.  
  
With new opportunities, comes new hope. they say. I'm not hoping, not really; more like cautiously exploring new ground. Like the ground beneath me that now whispered about approaching footsteps. I would recognize those footfalls anywhere, so I didn’t even open my eyes.  
  
The footfalls belonged to my 'new opportunity', Rufus Shinra, rehabilitated megalomaniac. When the sound of the rustling grass and crackling earth drifted away, I opened an eye and looked up at him. The backlighting gave an illusion of a halo surrounding Rufus's head. I suppose you might pin that as irony, the nature he helped nearly destroy giving him an aura of divinity.  
  
"Finished?" I don't know why I even asked, he wouldn't have come here without his entourage if not. Heh, that whole crowd was just a charade, Rufus is just as capable of taking care of himself as us all. Sometimes I wonder if he just keeps us around as pets.   
  
I don't mind being his pet though. Not at all, as one of the other things I don't believe in is love. Love is a pretence, invented by weak men and women to guilt their partners into staying 'loyal'. Lust, on the other hand is genuine, it lasts as long as it does, and when it fades away in the end, there is no residual emotional baggage to be used as ammunition in fights, no grudges to be held.  
  
I stood, and slung an arm over Rufus's shoulders. Not really acting professional, but who cared out here, who would see?  
  
"Is the transport waiting?"  
  
"Yes, down by the camp-site. It will be taking us back to the city promptly."  
  
The hand I had just rested on Rufus' shoulder was now toying with his ear, something I knew he liked. As we started walking back to the camp, he was leaning closer to me, nothing to obvious, just close enough for his hip to bump with mine once in a while. He didn't even comment on the arm.  
  
That was so like my Rufus. Yes. Mine. For now. A couple of months ago I saw an opportunity, and I took it. The result was a lover that shared my goals, visions and blatant egotism. We suit each other well, and we live happily together. For now, in the now, forever or until one of us spies a better opportunity. Who knows what the future brings...  
  
~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
